


She Has To Look Her Best

by christina009



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christina009/pseuds/christina009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Clizzy one shot, it's meant to take place before Alec and Lydia's wedding in episode 12! Also, this is my first time writing something like this so please let me know if you enjoyed it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Has To Look Her Best

Clary zipped up her long, dark purple dress and sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. Alec and Lydia's wedding was in only a few hours, and she still hadn't chosen a dress to wear. On her bed lay several other various dresses that she'd also tried but hadn't been satisfied with. 

Only a few days ago had she and Jace found out that they were -- it hurt to think about -- brother and sister. The shock of it all was still overwhelming, and it was all she could think about. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see Valentine's dark gaze glaring through her as he held a seraph blade to Jace's throat.

Her and Jace had barely spoken since. It was painful to merely look at him, much less try to talk to him without staring at his mouth thinking about how it was on hers only a few days ago. The wrongness, the grossness of it all was something Clary couldn't even comprehend. Shouldn't she have been able to tell that Jace was her brother so she could have stopped herself from having such sickening feelings for him?

Clary tried to clear her head from all thoughts of Jace. She looked at herself in the mirror again. The dress, she thought, didn't fit her frame quite right. "Again," she mumbled under her breath. "Not the one."

Clary went to unzip it, when seemingly out of nowhere a voice said, "What do you mean 'not the one?'" Clary jumped. She turned to see Isabelle at the door, leaning against it with a blinding smile. 

Izzy was wearing a stunning gold dress that certainly hugged her curves in all the right places. Her long dark hair was swept over one shoulder, styled perfectly like always. The dazzling red of her lips startled Clary, like they always had since the first time she had woken up to find the strange and beautiful girl by her side in the Institute's infirmary. 

Clary's heartbeat sped up a bit without warning. Isabelle moved towards her to stand behind her, so that they were both looking at each other in the mirror. "Clary, you've been trying on dresses for hours. And I can guarantee you that you looked incredible in all of them. I mean, you definitely do in this one." Isabelle's eyes roamed freely over Clary. 

It wasn't the first time Clary had noticed the way Izzy looked at her, like she had to struggle with every fiber of her being not to reach out and touch her. There had been plenty of times when Clary had looked at her like that as well, or wanted to look at her but couldn't because Jace would have seen. 

But now, Clary couldn't be with Jace for obvious reasons. Maybe this revelation wasn't such a bad thing after all. Ever since Clary had met Isabelle, she had been fascinated by her, from her dark yet romantic eyes to the way her passion for everything in life exuded from the way she walked, talked, laughed. And of course, with Jace by her side almost everywhere she went she barely got to spend any time alone with Izzy... 

Clary grinned and this time, let her own eyes focus on Izzy's body. Everything about her made Clary feel starving on the inside. 

"You really like this one?" Clary asked, her tone of voice raising a sort of challenge. 

Isabelle smirked. "I really do," she replied raspily. 

At that moment, Clary felt that for the first time she and Isabelle were finally about to openly convey their built up feelings for each other. No more short yet intense shared looks or late night pep talks. Only them, only the crushing sensations of freedom and desire. It could be seen from the looks on their faces and the way their heavy breaths mingled with each other in the air. 

Clary turned so that she was no longer facing the mirror, but just Isabelle instead. Isabelle was all she wanted to focus on. 

Their faces were close, and the air around them buzzed with electricity. "I could show you just how much I like your dress, if you want," Izzy whispered, never taking her eyes off of Clary's piercing green ones. 

Clary laughed softly. "I think you know how much I would like that."

Isabelle nodded, a mischievous and purely Isabelle look in her eyes. She reached out, and her fingertips brushed Clary's exposed arm. Izzy's fingers trailed from Clary's shoulder all the way down to her trembling hand. 

Isabelle looked amused at Clary's quivering hand. She laced her fingers through Clary's and pulled their intertwined hands upwards, bending her head down to softly kiss Clary's hand. 

A shudder passed through Clary, and she reached up to grasp Isabelle's smooth dark hair in her fingers, to feel herself get lost. Clary had wanted to do this forever. It was euphoric. 

Isabelle pulled Clary close to her, so close that they could feel almost every part of each other. Their arms were around each other, so that they could hold tightly onto the moment of bliss and onto each other. Izzy touched Clary's waist, and even though a dress was separating Izzy's touch from her skin, she moaned softly at the sensation of it. 

Clary slowly and sweetly ground her hips into Izzy's, and this time a soft groan escaped Izzy's lips. The groan that came from Izzy made Clary feel oddly proud. It simply astounded her that someone as godlike as Isabelle would want to be with her, would want to feel her and know her like this. 

Clary took her hands off of Isabelle's waist to reach up to touch her face. Her skin was soft and smooth, and Clary suddenly never again wanted to touch Jace's rough face, full of stubble and scars.

They were panting, engrossed in the anticipation of what they knew was about to come next. Both Clary and Isabelle gradually leaned into each other, getting closer and closer to each other's mouths, closer and closer to what they'd both wanted for weeks.

And then, in the midst of the fragile silence, they could faintly hear footsteps. 

Clary and Isabelle broke free from each other's arms and jumped away from each other's lingering gaze as quickly as possible. Clary was now on one side of the room and Izzy was on the other. 

"Hearing runes always have to ruin everything," Isabelle mumbled just as Jace casually walked through the door. Clary had never been less happy to see him. 

He decided to ignore Clary, which she was completely fine with. "Izzy, what are you doing?" He asked. "Alec is looking for you. He said you would help him with his clothes for the wedding, and it's starting soon."

Isabelle shot him an innocent grin. "I was helping Clary find the right dress. She has to look her best, right?"

Jace mumbled something inaudibly, and then more clearly, said, "Just please help Alec. Lydia will kill him if he's late, and so will the Clave at that." 

"Fine, I'm coming," she replied. Jace, feeling assured that Izzy would do as promised, exited the room. Clearly, he wanted to get away from Clary as fast as possible. 

Before following Jace out the door, Isabelle sauntered up to Clary and whispered quietly in her ear, "You should really wear that dress to the wedding. I like it a lot, if you couldn't already tell. Maybe I could even fall in love with it one day." She gave Clary one last amused smile and disappeared out the doorway, leaving Clary breathless and certain of what she wanted.


End file.
